


real people

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, JMDV - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, actual parents the ackles, jj is very cute, oscar and icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It continues like this - Misha and Danneel swapping stories about the kids, about how big they’ve all gotten, about clothes or toys they want to trade.</p><p>Jensen stays where he is, resting against the counter where the coffee maker is and watching the whole exchange with the same expression one wears while witnessing a car accident. </p><p>It’s when Danneel hops off the counter and moves over next to where Misha’s standing and crawls up onto that counter to see his phone, resting her chin on his shoulder like it’s totally normal and her husband did not just kiss this guy not an hour ago, that Jensen finally breaks.</p><p>He ends up blurting out in a high, squeaky voice, “I KISSED MISHA.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	real people

**Author's Note:**

> that feeling when you're reading a fic and you just..... kinda want to step in and be like "this is not?? how that would happen??" so it inspired me to write a thing. the thing is how I think the whole "oh hey honey, I think I might have feelings for my best friend slash coworker slash our mutual friend" conversation would go.
> 
> it's set like, now-ish because, well... that's just how my brain pictured it I guess. but basically this is my rebuttal to the fic I was reading that made me all :/?/??//??/ 
> 
> the boys kiss for the first time. danneel is awesome. jj is so cute.

"I kissed Misha.”

Danneel looks up from where she’s changing JJ into her PJ’s for half a beat, quirks an eyebrow at Jensen and hums, “Oh?” 

He gapes for a minute, his mouth floundering to form words as he stares at her with wide, slightly terrified and completely panicked eyes.

JJ yawns, high and squeaky, and Danneel smiles down at her as she slips the shirt over her head, “I know sweetie, I know, mommy’s gonna put you to bed...”

She kisses her daughter’s forehead and stands up, walking over to Jensen and stops when their arms are pressed together, “Can you say goodnight to daddy, baby?” 

JJ smiles sleepily up at Jensen where her head is resting on her mom’s shoulder and reaches out with one of her hands, “Daddy.” 

The panic melts from Jensen’s face as he takes the tiny little hand in his own and moves so he can press a kiss to his daughter’s palm, “Hi baby girl...” 

“Mama,” JJ yawns again and looks at Danneel, “Daddy do it?” 

She smiles, pressing another kiss to the top of her head, “Of course daddy can put you to bed, baby.” 

Jensen practically snatches his daughter from her and she’s honestly surprised that he doesn’t immediately start sprinting towards her bedroom. It’s obvious that he’s genuinely shaken up but JJ helps ground him, just like she always does. He honest to god looks like he might melt into a puddle when JJ yawns again and taps his chest, whining a little, “Daddy, ‘s bed time.” 

He chuckles and starts walking towards the bedroom finally, “I know baby, I’m sorry, I just feel like I barely got to see you today.” 

Danneel follows a few steps behind them with a soft smile as she watches Jensen talk quietly to JJ, probably telling her the same bedtime story she’d been asking for since last month. 

She’s two now and they just got her a big girl bed.

It still has railings on the sides of it so she can’t roll off in the middle of the night, but she loves that she doesn’t have to sleep in her crib now. She loves the Frozen sheets even more and the stuffed Icarus and Oscar a fan had given Jensen a few years ago. 

He kisses her forehead again as he lays her down with her little head on the pillow, “Did you say goodnight to mommy, baby girl?” 

JJ makes a sleepy noise and nods as she pulls the little Oscar close to her chest, “Yeah.” She’s fighting to keep her eyes open. 

Danneel can see her husband’s blinding grin from where she’s standing in the doorway, watching this with her own tired but affectionate smile. 

When Jensen starts singing quietly to her, Danneel turns and heads down to the kitchen to start cleaning up the dishes from dinner tonight. Jensen had made dinner and he’d offered to do the clean up too, but apparently he’d gotten sidetracked with something so, y’know. They have to get cleaned up.

Icarus usually sleeps in JJ’s room as her little old man protector so Oscar follows her downstairs, his happy panting the only sound in the whole house at the moment. 

She turns on the kitchen lights and smiles when she sees that Jensen got through at least half of the dishes, maybe a little more.

“Sorry, we got a little distracted,” Misha’s nervous voice comes from the living room.

It actually makes her jump a little, her heart beating so fast that she’s suddenly no longer tired when she swings around towards the source of the noise.

“JESUS CHRIST, MISHA!” She whisper-yells at him and quickly walks across the room to smack his arm lightly, but not unkindly, “You asshole!” 

He smiles sheepishly and reaches down with his free hand to pet Oscar, “Sorry. Again. I thought - I thought Jensen told you I was still here.” 

Danneel stops for a moment and rests a hand on her chest while her heart slows down, “Oh yeah... he mentioned you. JJ wanted her to put him to bed tonight so we didn’t get to finish the conversation.” 

Misha pales a little, even in the dimmed lights, and stammers, “Uh, um... oh.” 

She arches an eyebrow up at him, clearly amused, “You okay?” 

“I...” He trails off and swallows, narrowing his eyes a little, “No?” 

Danneel watches him for a moment before shrugging and walking back into the kitchen to start the dishes. Ah, well, whatever’s bothering him, Misha will bring it up if it’s bad enough.

She does, however, ask him after a moment, “Are you just going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to help?”

She hears Misha scrambling to his feet and into the kitchen, “Uh, yes, yeah, um - of course, yeah. I can - I can help. With dishes.” He nods and attempts to lean against the counter casually but almost slips, “I’m, uh - I’m great. With dishes.”

Danneel snorts but hands him a towel and a freshly washed plate, “Dry ‘em and rack ‘em, Collins.” 

Misha huffs a little and mumbles something under his breath about not being paid enough to play the Danno to her McGarrett but he does it anyways.

 

* * *

 

That’s how Jensen finds them fifteen minutes later when JJ’s asleep and he’s finally worked up the nerve to show his face to either one of them again.

They’re talking quietly and laughing, both of them sipping a drink while leaning against the kitchen counters. 

It makes him freeze in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights because, uh...  _what the fuck?_  

The look Misha flashes him when he notices Jensen’s there pretty much echoes the sentiment of ‘I have no idea what the fuck is going on here but if I die, please tell my wife I loved her and that West is not allowed near my iPod.’ 

“Oh, hey baby,” Danneel smiles at him, “She asleep?” 

He nods dumbly, his eyes flashing back and forth between the two of them, “Um... yes. Yeah. She’s, uh -” He clears his throat and tries not to look as nervous as he feels, “She’s asleep. Snoring and everything.” 

“Mmm, good,” his wife hums and pulls herself up so she’s sitting on the counter. “Grab a beer. We were just talking about the kids.”

Jensen hesitantly walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer, unsure of whether or not any of this is a trap.

Is he being set up? Did Danneel not hear what he said earlier? Are they about to die? Did she text Gen and ask for revenge back up? Should he have sang a couple more songs to his daughter before coming down here?

“Yes,” Misha clears his throat and tries to stop Jensen’s train of thought, “I was just telling Danneel about Maison and West stealing my phone.” 

“No tweeting though,” Danneel informs her husband solemnly with a small, teasing smile, “They’re apparently not quite as adept as JJ.” 

Misha chuckles a little and crosses his feet as he rests against the fridge, “I’m going to take that as a compliment. They don’t need to go anywhere near twitter for at least another, like... thirty years.” He takes a sip of his beer and thinks for a moment before shaking his head, “No, maybe forty years. Really give it some time to cool off.” 

This is so fucking surreal that Jensen guzzles half of his beer in one go.

It continues like this - Misha and Danneel swapping stories about the kids, about how big they’ve all gotten, about clothes or toys they want to trade.

Jensen stays where he is, resting against the counter where the coffee maker is and watching the whole exchange with the same expression one wears while witnessing a car accident. 

It’s when Danneel hops off the counter and moves over next to where Misha’s standing and crawls up onto that counter to see his phone, resting her chin on his shoulder like it’s totally normal and her husband did not just kiss this guy not an hour ago, that Jensen finally breaks.

He ends up blurting out in a high, squeaky voice, “I KISSED MISHA.” 

If it’s possible for air to freeze in place, that’s exactly what the air in the kitchen does when Jensen so eloquently spills his metaphorical guts. 

Misha’s staring at him with wide eyes, silently asking why he could not have admitted this when Danneel wasn’t  _quite_  so close to his neck. Jensen shrugs, helplessly, and hopes it communicates the panicked and ‘I have no idea what I’m doing’ vibe he’s currently feeling. 

Danneel just smiles at him, amused and affectionate, “I know.” 

“You -” Jensen blinks, mirroring his expression from upstairs, and tries to form words a few times. Nothing manages to come out.

Misha, meanwhile, has frozen in place.

It’s not that he thinks Danneel will actually be mad at him, or like, do anything to him, but he just - he’s never been in the room when this conversation happened. With his and Vicki’s arrangement and the other people they’ve both had in their lives, the whole thing is usually agreed upon  **before**  they actually  _do_  something. 

So despite the fact that he’s had this conversation with his own wife before, and other spouses of other people, he’s never been in the room the first time it’s been brought up.

And he’s never been in the position of ‘that guy my spouse kissed without my permission’ before, so - he’s not sure what to do at the moment.

“Yes,” Danneel says slowly and hops off the counter, her smile never wavering, “I know.” She moves over to Jensen and kisses his cheek, “I do have ears, you know.” 

Jensen just blinks at her, not sure what that’s supposed to mean.

“Upstairs,” she laughs and shakes her head fondly, patting his cheek, “You already told me.” 

Again, all he can do is blink at her because seriously,  _ **what the fuck???**_

“Um,” Misha finally chimes in, shifting awkwardly in place and rubbing the back of his neck, “Just... for the record? We’ve never - y’know. Done... anything. Before.” He looks up at her awkwardly, his whole face pink, “Of the, um. Kissing variety.” 

Danneel turns to look at him before snorting, her smile and her laugh not unkind, “Trust me, Mish, I know.”

Jensen pouts a little at the back of his wife’s head, “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

She turns again, this time to arch an eyebrow up at Jensen, “Babe, come on. You kissed him today and ever since it happened you’ve been fidgeting, can barely look me in the eye, and you’ve practically sweated through your shirt.” 

She pinches a tiny bit of the fabric by his arm and pulls it up so he can see the pit stains there, which - oh.

Jensen’s face scrunches up a little bit, “Gross.” 

Misha clears his throat from where he’s standing and frowns thoughtfully at them, “Is it weird that I’m kind of flattered by that? Not the whole ‘Jensen sweating through his shirt’ thing but the fact that kissing me was so great, he feels guilty?” 

“Nah, not really,” Danneel laughs and finishes off her beer, “You’re you, Mish. I’d be worried if you weren’t flattered by that.” 

Again, the older man frowns, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully at her, “Thank... you? I... think?” 

She nods and pats his shoulder as she walks past him to drop the empty bottle in the recycling bin, “Don’t mention it.” 

The two guys exchange ‘what the fuck’ looks before Jensen clears his throat and asks, “So... you’re not, like... mad?” 

Danneel snorts inelegantly and turns to look at her husband, “Should I be?” 

Jensen blinks, surprised by the question, and looks at Misha for help but he looks as surprised and lost as he does. So he winces and says hesitantly, “Um... yes...?” 

She crosses her arms over her chest, still smiling at them, “This was the first time anything happened, right?” 

Both men nod hurriedly. 

“And let me guess, Jensen ran upstairs about thirty seconds into the kiss to tell me that he kissed you, right Misha?” 

The fact that both of them are bright red and can barely look at her is answer enough that yes, that’s exactly what happened. 

Danneel smiles fondly, her voice softening a little, “And you  _liked_  it, right?” 

The question is directed more at Jensen than Misha but she’s pleased when they both mumble a sheepish ‘yes m’am.’ 

“Then I’m cool with it,” she states matter of factly after a moment.

Their heads snap up to gape at her and Danneel barely stops herself from cackling, especially when Oscar sits up and makes a similar expression to the two less furrier boys in the room. 

“Look,” Danneel’s still snickering when she grabs Misha’s hand and drags him over to Jensen, “You didn’t lie to me. You were honest. I know that you both have feelings for each other. I know that you’re not lying to Vicki, Misha.”

She takes Misha’s hand and drops it on top of Jensen’s, grinning even more when she sees her husband duck his head to try and hide how much pinker his cheeks are, “And most importantly, I know that you make each other  _happy_.” 

Jensen shyly turns his hand over so his and Misha’s palms are pressed together and it looks like his face is going to split in two with how much he’s smiling after Misha twines their fingers together. 

“So,” Danneel says quietly, smiling more fondly this time with no more laughter in her voice, “I’m cool with it.”

Both boys keep casting shy glances at each other with these dumb, goofy smiles on their faces, and it’s so cute that Danneel actually rolls her eyes. 

“Obviously, if you guys are serious about this, we’ve got some stuff we need to talk about,” she continues before moving to kiss both of their cheeks. “But it’s late and I’m exhausted and we can always talk about that stuff, with Vicki, tomorrow. Or whenever you’re ready for that.”

Jensen lets out a quiet, disbelieving laugh and looks up at his wife for a moment, complete adoration spelled out all over his face, “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” 

“Yes,” she nods, grinning a little, “But you could do with mentioning it more.”

Danneel presses a quick kiss to his mouth before stepping back and pulling Misha into a hug, “Now, I’m going to go upstairs and go to bed because I’ve been up since six and it’s almost midnight.” 

When she steps back she smiles at Misha and whispers conspiratorially, “Take good care of him. And I want him home by 8.” 

Misha has to bite his lip so he doesn’t bark out a too loud laugh, “Yes m’am.” 

“And you,” she turns to look at Jensen and pokes his chest gently, “You sir, you’re spending an entire uninterrupted 24 hours with your daughter starting tomorrow. Gen invited me to a spa thing with her and Sarah so I’m doing that.”

Jensen’s face looks like it’s going to split in half he’s smiling so big, “No arguments from me.” 

She smiles and pulls him into a kiss before stepping back again, this time for real, “Love you.” Danneel looks over her shoulder at Oscar, who looks as tired as she feels, “Okay you, let’s go to bed.” 

He gets up and trots along behind her up the stairs.

As soon as the noise dissipates, Jensen turns to look at Misha shyly. He feels like he’s thirteen again and on his first date.

“So...” He murmurs quietly, his thumb rubbing gently over the back of his best friend’s hand, “What do you want to do now?” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to more of the kissing,” Misha murmurs back thoughtfully, a small, teasing smile on his face. 

Jensen’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he tries not to laugh, “Yeah... yeah. Okay. I, um -” He laughs quietly, a breathless and disbelieving sound, “I can do that.” 

This time when he kisses Misha, they both move into each other at the same time. There’s a hand on his cheek and he’s got a hand gripping Misha’s hip to keep him in place and - yeah.

Yeah, he can do this.

 

* * *

 

Jensen and JJ drop Misha off at the airport around noon the next day.

They didn’t get a lot of sleep but they’d made plans for Vicki and Misha to come back down with the kids in a couple days since they all had some down time.

JJ helped Misha pack this morning and she gave him one of her princess crowns to wear to the airport and bless him, the dumb son of a bitch is wearing it when he gets out of the car.

“Unka’ Mish,” JJ calls out after he’s said goodbye to her and Jensen and he’s walking towards the ticketing area.

Misha turns around and moves so he can lean in the window to smile at her, “Yes, m’lady?” 

JJ giggles a little bit, “Can I he’p with cook ne’t time?” 

Misha’s answering grin makes Jensen’s heart skip about thirteen beats and yup, he might have actually died for a minute there.

“Of course you can,” he exclaims easily and so enthusiastically enough that it sets JJ off on a fit of giggles. “You, West and Mais doing the cooking for us grown ups? Oh man, that’s gonna be awesome.” 

“Okay,” she says through giggles and holds a hand out for him, “Bye?” 

Misha presses a kiss to the palm of her hand and grins, “Yeah princess, bye for now.”

“O’tay,” JJ laughs and waves as Misha starts to walk backwards towards the check in area, “See you later!” 

Jensen catches the other man’s eyes for a moment and mouths ‘thank you.’

Misha just winks and turns around to sprint into the airport. 

When they pull onto the highway JJ looks at Jensen with her eyes narrowed, looking a hell of a lot like her mother, “I like Un-kul Mish. He fub’y.” 

Jensen grins at her in the rearview mirror for a moment and lets out a giddy laugh, “Me too, baby girl. Me too.” 

“Good,” she nods very seriously before giggling, “Daddy, we go to Ickyland?”

He snorts as he nods and changes lanes so they’re heading back towards home, “Yeah baby, we can take the guys to the dog park.” 

He’s never felt so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> no disrespect intended to anyone. obligatory apologies to the parties involved.


End file.
